


How The Titan Killer Came To Be

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, panic attacks in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: This is a drabble inspired by the Attack on Titans au written by Polaris676. Read it. It's good. This drabble takes place seven years before the main story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a drabble inspired by the Attack on Titans au written by Polaris676. Read it. It's good. This drabble takes place seven years before the main story.

It had been nine weeks since the Titans had last attacked. Nine weeks since the Royal Family had sustained serious losses. The prince had been killed by one of the titans. Not two minutes after he had died, the princess had disappeared. 

Bobbi Morse sighed as she finished training for the day. She missed Jade, the princess. Jade wasn’t like normal royalty. Bobbi had met Jade when they were training as a part of the 97th squadron. From the very beginning, there was always a small spark of something between the two. Slowly, it blossomed into love. 

But now nine weeks had passed without one word from the princess. Logically, everyone knew it was very likely that she was dead. It was hard to survive with titans roaming all around. Bobbi was staring outside when something caught her eye. A figure stumbling towards them. Bobbi tensed, reaching for her weapon. The figure was too small to be a titan, though, and as they got closer, Bobbi realized who it was.

“Jade!” Bobbi exclaimed, heading towards the figure. Sure enough, Jade was slowly walking towards her. The princess was covered entirely in blood.

“Jade,” Bobbi said softly, reaching out to Jade. Jade didn’t react. Bobbi touched her arm gently, frowning slightly. 

_ ‘Titan blood,’ _ Bobbi noted mentally as the Queen, Syndel, came out, heading towards her daughter. 

“Jade,” Syndel said, stopping in front of Jade. Again, Jade did not react. 

“Where were you at?” Syndel asked. Again, no answer.

“My Queen. With all due respect...I think right now Jade needs to wash up. Then you can ask her any and all questions,” Bobbi said, her tone somewhere between wanting to be respectful towards the queen and wanting to keep Jade safe. Syndel looked at her and gave a sharp nod.

“Jade, let’s go get you cleaned up,” Bobbi said, extending her hand to Jade. Jade said nothing, just took Bobbi’s hand. The two headed off.

In a bathroom, Bobbi turned on the water and let it warm up. While the water warmed, the blonde grabbed a washcloth and set it by the tub before turning to the dark-haired princess. 

“Let’s get these bloody clothes off you, hm?” Bobbi murmured. Jade said nothing, but didn’t argue as Bobbi slowly got Jade out of her shirt and pants.

“Jade, I’m going to have to get your undergarments off now. Nod if you’re okay with that. Shake your head if you’re not okay with that,” Bobbi said, speaking slowly and clearly. There was a brief pause before Jade nodded. Bobbi nodded also, slowly stripping Jade of her undergarments. 

By this time, the water was warm enough and Bobbi wet the washcloth, gently brushing it over Jade’s body. It took some long, slow work, but eventually the blood began coming off of Jade’s body. Bobbi kept cleaning Jade slowly, gently. As the blonde worked, she noticed a few cuts over various parts of Jade’s body. The dark-haired princess’ body was also covered in bruises.

For the most part, Jade did not react. The only time she reacted was when Bobbi had taken her right arm, stretching it to clean it off. Jade let out a soft whimper of pain, pulling it back towards her chest.

“Sorry,” Bobbi murmured, stopping on that arm and cleaning the rest of her body. Soon, Jade’s right arm was the only part still covered in blood. 

“Jade, I need to clean your arm. I know it’ll hurt, but I need to clean it,” Bobbi said softly, gently meeting Jade’s green eyes. Jade nodded, extending her arm slightly. Bobbi began to clean the blood. As gentle as Bobbi tried to be, Jade still let out an occasional whimper of pain. Soon, though, Jade was completely clean of the blood. Bobbi silently helped Jade into some fresh clothes before taking her off. 

Syndel was waiting for the two in the Royal Chamber, Kenshi with her. Bobbi sat Jade on the bed before pulling out some supplies to make a splint. 

“So what happened in the nine weeks you were missing, where did you go?” Syndel asked. This time, she received an answer.

“To avenge him,” Jade said, her tone emotionless.

“Him?...Takeda?” Kenshi said. Jade flinched slightly, both at her father’s words and at the cool metal Bobbi had placed against her arm.

“Those titans hurt my little brother. No one hurts my little brother,” Jade said. Syndel and Kenshi exchanged a worried look at the words. 

“How...How many did you kill?” Syndel asked. There was a long silence, the only sound being Bobbi wrapping the fabric around Jade’s arm.

“Two hundred thirty-eight,” Jade finally said. Syndel and Kenshi stared at her, even Bobbi stopped working on the splint to stare at Jade.

“...Two...Two hundred thirty eight?” Syndel repeated. Jade nodded.

“That destroys the previous record,” Kenshi muttered. Syndel nodded in agreement before looking at her daughter.

“Jade...You have broken the previous record. I...I can promote you to Commander...But I would have to strip you of your title as princess,” Syndel said carefully.

“Do it,” Jade said, her voice still emotionless. Syndel nodded and stood. 

“I will go make arrangements for that now,” she said, heading out with her husband behind her.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Bobbi said, finishing the splint before following Syndel out. 

“Is everything alright with my daughter?” Syndel asked the blonde. 

“I...She seems to be in shock,” Bobbi said. Syndel nodded. “Take...Take care of her?”

“Of course,” Bobbi said quietly before heading back in. Jade was sitting on her bed still, staring down at the ground. Without saying anything, Bobbi took a seat next to Jade. Jade slowly turned to face Bobbi, sliding her arms around the blonde and burying her face against Bobbi’s neck. Bobbi felt the hot tears against her neck as Jade finally broke down.

“Please don’t leave me. Please don’t ever leave me,” Jade kept mumbling, holding tightly to Bobbi.

“I’m here...I will always be here,” Bobbi murmured, placing a soft kiss to Jade’s head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to my previous chapter. Polaris676 requested a second part to the drabble, dealing with Jade having a panic attack after hearing about Wall Rosa and Bobbi comforting her. It's a fun flip on the usual when it comes to panic attacks in MockingPrincess stories.

Jade had been in her room when she had received the news. Another titan attack. Wall Rosa had been attacked. It had been destroyed. Lives had been lost. Survivors had been few. Jade shut her eyes tightly, the tight feeling in her chest growing. 

She was the Commander, the “Titan Killer” for shit’s sake. But yet...a loss like this….It reminded Jade of losing her brother. She remembered what it was like, losing a loved one. Jade knew what the survivors were feeling. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. Jade tried to take deep breaths, but they came in shorter than she wanted. Jade bit her lip against the sob that threatened to erupt from her chest.

She couldn’t cry. She was the “Titan Killer”. The Commander of the Survey Corps. It would be weak to cry. So Jade continued biting down on her lip, trying to keep her sobs at bay and trying to take deep breaths. The tightness in her chest wouldn’t go away. Jade could barely breathe, a lightheaded feeling growing.

Then, a pair of arms wrapped around Jade. Wordlessly, Jade turned towards the source, needing the comfort.

“Jade, I know it’s hard right now. But you need to breathe,” Bobbi murmured, holding Jade close to her chest. 

“C-Can’t,” Jade said, nearly hyperventilating. Bobbi shifted to Jade’s back was pressed against her chest as she took deep breaths.

“Follow my breathing the best you can,” Bobbi commanded softly. Jade shut her eyes tightly, trying to follow the slow, even breathings of the blonde. The steady rise and fall of Bobbi’s chest helped, and Jade clutched one of Bobbi’s arms close to her own chest as she followed the breathings.

“In and out. In and out,” Bobbi murmured, placing a kiss to the top of Jade’s head. Jade continued to follow Bobbi’s breathings and eventually her own breathing slowed. 

“Th...Thanks,” Jade said quietly, sliding so she was sitting next to Bobbi instead of on her lap. Bobbi reached over, brushing a hand over Jade’s cheek. 

“I...I heard about what happened. You...You don’t need to be strong around me. You can always just be yourself,” she said simply. Jade smiled slightly at the blonde, leaning into her touch and sighing happily. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mileena hated what had happened. Her brother, her little brother, was dead. Eaten by a titan. Her sister had gone away for nine weeks. Completely disappeared. When Jade had returned, she was covered in blood. Mileena hadn’t been there to talk to her right away. Jade had spent time with her girlfriend, locked away in her room. But now, Mileena and Jade were meeting in secret. 

“Mileena, you don’t have to leave,” Jade said, looking at her twin sister. Mileena gave her sister a sad smile.

“Jade, you know I have to,” Mileena said.

“No, you don’t have to leave. You don’t,” Jade insisted. Mileena laughed softly.

“Jade. I’m not you. I don’t have your looks. Your...your fighting skills. I have to go, find my own place in this world,” Mileena said. Jade sighed, pulling her sister into a hug. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Jade said softly. Mileena smiled.

“I know. But I have to go...Promise me that you won’t disappear again? Going and killing titans like you did. Because if I lost you...I don’t know what I would do,” Mileena said. Jade sighed but nodded.

“I...I promise,” she said. Mileena smiled, hugging Jade tightly.

“And...And stay with that blonde you’re with. You seem to like her a lot. She seems to be good for you. Stay with her,” Mileena said, picking up her bag and heading off. Jade watched her sister leave, her expression sad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Couldn't really think of anything else to put. Mileena is Jade's twin sister by the way.


End file.
